


Foxwhelp

by yeaka



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Maximus has a stomachache.
Kudos: 20





	Foxwhelp

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tangled or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Technically, Maximus doesn’t _have_ to sneak anywhere: his official status isn’t quite clear, but everyone knows and respects him, the castle guards especially—all he has to do is give them that _look_ , and they’ll step away from their posts to bow before his glory. He takes care never to drag dirt from the stables into the halls, but even if he did have muddy hooves, no one would get after him for it. He could march down to the kitchen and demandingly whinny for more and better apples, if he wanted to. But that might make his stomach worse. If he alerts the guards, they might look to him for instructions, for inspiration and guidance, and he couldn’t bear having them see him like this—at his weakest. So he keeps low to the ground and moves slow and steady, whisper-soft, checking carefully around every corner.

There are plenty of attendants in the stables that look after the horses. But Maximus is so much more than just a horse, and he needs more than just an idle maid’s attention. He needs real love and care. He needs Rapunzel’s gentle touch against his snow-white flank. Somehow, he just knows that if she pets him, he’ll feel better again. She won’t know he accidentally ate an apple that had a rotten core, but she’ll croon and comfort him and maybe even braid his mane or tail and it’ll be like the clouds have opened up again. It’s raining outside, and that hushed pitter-patter against the glass of each towering window somewhat helps hide his footsteps. He finds the way ahead empty and swiftly trots up the stairs. 

He sticks to the wall at the top and grinds to a standstill when his stomach gives another horrible churn. Squinting his eyes close, he shakes his muzzle, half wanting to just spit the remnants out onto the floor, but Maximus would never intentionally sully his castle. He’s too dutiful for that. Even in sickness, he remains staunchly loyal. He waits until he can stand to move and then crawls forward. 

“You doin’ okay there, buddy?”

Neighing wildly, Maximus spins around, jumping like a cat and landing on all fours, tail upright and bristling. It’s a true testament to how badly he’s feeling—no one should be able to sneak up on him. His senses are clearly diminished. He glares at Eugene as though it’s all the human’s fault, and Eugene’s friendly smile melts into a frown. 

He takes a cautious step closer, leaning in and tilting his head, before deciding, “Hey, Max, you don’t look so good...”

Maximus snorts derisively. The brown ends of Eugene’s hair flutter with that wind, but he doesn’t reel back like he once might’ve. He’s not afraid of Maximus anymore, even though he probably should be. Maximus is, after all, the most fearsome warrior at Rapunzel’s side. 

“Aw, what’s the matter?” Eugene asks, voice dripping with an almost offensive helping of pity. “You have some bad hay?” He reaches out to scratch under Maximus’ chin, and Maximus doesn’t have the reflexes to indignantly jerk away. 

His ears twitch. Eugene steps in and switches to stroking down Maximus’ thick neck, dull fingernails gently ruffling his hide. Maximus huffs. 

“There, there, boy. Happens to the best of us.”

Maxmius barely hears the words. His eyes roll back into his head as Eugene pets his back _just_ right, scratching itches he didn’t even know he had. Eugene even gets that niche patch under his saddle. Before Maximus knows what’s happening, he’s flopping down onto the polished tile. The other horses always give him funny looks when he does that, but their minds and bodies just don’t work like Maximus—he’s the greatest horse the kingdom’s ever seen. 

Eugene pets him like he’s the most important thing in the universe. And it works. He starts feeling better. He thought Rapunzel would be the only one that could save him. She’s a ray of light to all of them: a beacon of beauty and kindness. And Eugene’s sort of a friend but also an ex-enemy that Maximus so vehemently tried to hunt down.

In that moment, he forgives all of Eugene’s sins. Clearly, Eugene’s also a friend. A very good friend. He chuckles to himself and pats Maximus’ flank, announcing, “There you go. All better now? Welp, I’ll be on my way, then, was planning a lunch for—” He’s started walking off, but he stops when Maximus leaps up and jumps in front of him like a feral rabbit. Maximus puts his face so close to Eugene’s that Eugene goes flailing backwards and falls onto his rear. 

Maximus settles back down next to him and whinnies importantly, draping his neck across Eugene’s lap and waiting for more of those delicious pets. 

Eugene sighs, “ _Or_... I guess I could keep petting you... until someone rescues me... you sure you don’t have any dog blood?”

Maximus ignores the stupid question and snorts happily as the sweet attention resumes.


End file.
